Nuit franche
by Hermaline
Summary: Ca gâcherait la surprise non ?


Titre : Nuit franche (c'est pourri je sais, mais je voulais pas me creuser la tête)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : 7... car Peter est là

Genre : Romance et Humour je pense

Résumé : Ca gâcherait la surprise non ?

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrite à la fin de mon épreuve de philo de 4 h, j'avais fini plus d'une heure et demi avant alors... j'avais du temps à tuer lol.

Dédicace : A Delphine qui a eu l'IMMENSE HONNEUR lol de la lire avant tout le temps, et qui m'a donné son accord pour publier ce... machin bizarre.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Nuit franche**

- Et pourquoi ne pas choisir la deuxième solution ?

Sam jeta un regard surpris au colonel assis à côté d'elle.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- C'est si impossible que ça ?

Elle soupira et tenta ce que jusqu'à alors elle s'était interdit de faire à savoir réfléchir concrètement à cette satanée deuxième solution.

- Dans les tarmes non, avoua-t-elle, mais...

- Vous n'avez pas envie ?

- Qui aurait envie franchement ?

- Daniel ? répondit O'Neill qui savait pertinemment que son ami ne perdait jamais sa franchise habituelle.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Je n'espère pas pour Vala, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Oh vous croyez que...

- Ah Carter, s'il ya bien une chose que je sais de Daniel, c'est qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

- C'est assez réducteur...

- Mais tellement vrai !

- Donc, d'après vous ils sont... ensembles ?

- En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que elle elle aimerait bien.

- Elle lui fait vraiment du rentre dedans...

- Et ça marche ! Vous avez vu comment est Daniel quand Vala est dans les parages ?

- Au bord de la crise de nerfs ?

- Exactement ! Il est profondément perturbé par sa présence.

- Je ne vous savais si spécialiste des sentiments amoureux cachés.

Il sourit.

- Allons Carter, tous les deux nous sommes devenus des pros en la matière, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est vrai.

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un sergent qui souhaitait monter à l'étage au dessus et échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Alors... ?

- Deuxième solution, capitula-t-elle.

- Quelle courageuse vous faites Carter.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Pete.

Elle plongea la tête dans ses mains en gémissant.

- Oh mon général... vous m'encouragez et ensuite vous me découragez.

- Je constate c'est tout. Ne me dites pas qu'à la place de Pete vous sauteriez de joie ?

- Et bien... on ne peut aps dire jusque là qu'il ait eu à se plaindre.

- Carter !

- Quoi ? Au final, le résultat est concluant ? ... Je ne vois pas le mal.

- Pour vous oui mais pour lui peut-être pas !

- Bon alors je choisis de ne pas lui dire ?

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez Carter. Je ne suis pas à votre place.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ba oui, contiua-t-il fièrement, moi je ne pense pas à quelqu'un d'autre pendant l'amour.

* * *

- Alors, vous lui avez dit ?

Elle le fusilla du regard tout en continuant sa marche vers son labo.

- J'ai le droit d'être curieux non ?

- Oui. Je lui ai dit.

- Et alors ???

- Alors rien.

- Comment ça rien ?

- Rien. Il n'a pas eu de réaction brutale.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien.

- Oula...

- Il m'a regardé et c'est tout.

- Et alors vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Je sais pas.

Il éclata de rire.

- Vous voulez toujours être avec lui ,

- Avec qui d'autre vais-je sinon ? dit-elle avec toute la sincérité du monde.

- Avec moi ?

- Je suis déjà avec vous, murmura Sam.

- Oui mais pas officiellement.

Jack lui jeta un coup d'oeil sérieux et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais prendre ma retraite Sam.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de Peter Shanahan.

- C'est to... vous qui en avez eu l'idée.

- Je sais.

- Salut Jack ! Sam !

- Bonjour Daniel.

- Petit scarabée !

- Vous venez déjeuner ?

- Déjà fait !

- Vous êtes bien matinal Jack ce matin ! s'exclama l'archéologue en disparaissant dans l'ascenceur.

Silence.

- Vous... regrettez cette idée ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Non. C'était la seule solution. N'est ce pas ?

- Sans doute, dit Sam lentement.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la seule solution. J'aurais dû démissionner dès le départ.

- Ja... Mon colonel...

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire subit ça.

La profondeur de son regard la troubla un instant mais le major Carter se reprit vite.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y aucune raison de discuter encore dessus. Ce soir, je romprais avec Pete.

- Et moi, j'annonce ma retraite à Hammond.

Ils turent alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le labo, chacun jeta un coup d'oeil à la caméra de surveillance et Sam, comme toujours, s'installa devant naqui alors que Jack prenait place sur le tabouret face à elle. Il la regarda travailler pendant un long moment mais avec une détente supérieure à l'ordinaire. Une petite voix dans sa tête murmurait doucement "C'est fini".

- Dites Carter, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Avec Peter ?

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette question. Elle réfléchit assez pour voir la lueur amusé dans son regard.

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas si difficile. Après tout, il doit s'y attendre.

- C'est sûr. Vous l'avez affaibli hier soir et vous n'avez plus qu'à porter le coup fatal aujourd'hui, dit-il en riant.

- Vous êtes injuste. Je l'aime bien Peter.

- ...

- Je veux dire. C'est un garçon très bien. Très... gentil.

- Trop gentil ?

- Sans doute.

- A sa place, si ma petite amie m'avait dit qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre... hum... je l'aurai quittée.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Si votre petite amie pensait à quelqu'un d'autre pendant l'amour ?

- Sam...

- Je rigolais !

**Fin**


End file.
